En colocation
by Jemechoutealasouris
Summary: Eren est un adolescent orphelin pas très riche de Shiganshina. N'ayant que 17 ans, il jongle entre le lycée et une vieille dame riche et très malade de qui il s'occupe. Un soir où il est justement chez elle, il rencontre le petit fils de celle-ci. Et alors qu'elle est sur le point de partir, elle fait une requête au garçon pour le moins surprenante. Va-t-il accepter ? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Les rues désertes et froides en cette nuit d'été, donnaient un peu de fraîcheur aux habitants de Shiganshina, petit quartier de la ville de Maria. Ce n'est, certes, pas l'endroit le plus sûr ni le mieux fréquenté dans la périphérie, mais pourtant, c'est là que vit, Eren, un adolescent de dix sept ans, connu dans le coin.

Grand et mince bien qu'une musculature naissante forme son corps, la peau halé, les cheveux bruns et courts avec une frange dont quelques mèches retombent sur son front, sans oublier ses yeux d'un bleu/vert qui en a séduit plus d'une.

Ses pieds, chaussés de ranger noirs et usés, se mettent l'un devant l'autre pour former une marche, ses mains sont enfuies dans les poches de son pantalon en cuir noir qui lui colle à la peau et épouse parfaitement ses formes et sur ses épaules, une veste en cuir s'arrêtant pile au niveau de sa taille est ouverte sur son haut blanc basique.

Dans la rue seul, il marche. Simplement. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il sait parfaitement où il va. Sa démarche le prouve. Sur, déterminée, quoi que rapide. Une brise vint caresser sa nuque, et un frisson le parcourut. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, il arriva bien vite dans les banlieues chics du quartier, là où les gens comme lui ne vont pas, de peur de se faire humilier par toutes cette richesse qui les font se sentir pauvre, très pauvre. Mais pas lui. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici, à des heures tardives. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Voilà maintenant près d'un mois qu'Eren vient ici. Pour y faire quoi ? Seul lui le sait.

Dépassant trois belles maisons, il fini par s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle. Grande de trois étages, blanches. Le jardin de devanture est très bien entretenu, créant une allée de roses blanches, rouges et roses.

Reprenant sa marche, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, prenant au passage une rose rouge tombé au sol, et une fois devant la porte en bois cirée, il sortit son poing de sa poche de pantalon, pour le laisser s'abattre, faisant savoir au propriétaire sa présence sur le perron.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un long couloir mène à la cuisine tout au bout. Dans l'entrée, directement à droite, un escalier mène aux chambres et salles de bains de chaque étage, où un monte escalier est disposé. Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, vers son milieu, une ouverture mène au salon/salle à manger immense, par lequel on peut également y accéder par la cuisine, tout deux séparés par une imposante cheminée.

La main tenant la rose derrière son dos, il attendit avant que le bruit de la serrure ne se face entendre, et que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une vieille femme, plus petite que lui, bien plus petite, la peau ridée, de petits yeux gris et une chevelure grise bouclant, à faire fuir un lisseur, des tremblement indiquant une maladie de Parkinson, qui lui sourit en le voyant.

-Oh~ Eren~, comme ça me fais plaisir de te voir, cela fait si longtemps s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix usée.

Eren sourit alors en se baissant légèrement pour déposer un baisé sur la joue de la femme qui ria, gênée.

-Nous nous sommes vu hier Mme Arnaud, vous n'avez pas écris sur votre agenda lui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

-Oh, je suis confuse, je vais le faire de ce pas ! Repris la dame en commençant à partir avant d'être arrêté par Eren qui plaça sa main devant elle, découvrant la rose, et lui souriant.

-Laissez, je vais le faire, allez donc vous asseoir.

Mme Arnaud sourit en remerciant Eren pour la rose, et elle partit la mettre dans un soli-flore tandis qu'Eren enleva sa veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau, et après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, rejoignit la femme au salon qui regardait la rose d'un aire mélancolique.

-Avez-vous mangé ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un petit carnet, accompagné d'un stylo où des dates accompagné d'heure étaient, ainsi que de textes, un mémo.

Il écrivit la date de la veille, l'heure, et en sujet, il écrivit à côté, d'une écriture droite et nette : « Eren est venu me rendre visite, et m'a fais le ménage ainsi que la cuisine ». Reposant le carnet sur une petite table avec le stylo, où un vase était également disposé avec un bouquet d'hortensia et il se tourna vers la mamie qui lui répondit d'un air désolé.

-Non, je suis désolé, mais je voulais me faire un poulet au curry, hors j'ai oublié la recette, et quoi que je face, ça ne me reviens pas...

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je vais vous l'écrire dans votre carnet, allez vous asseoir dans votre fauteuil, je vais vous le préparer ce curry tant désiré.

-Oh~, tu es un ange, pourrais-tu en accompagnement me faire des coquillettes je te pris ?

-Bien sur Mme. Arnaud, reposez-vous.

Eren l'aida à s'asseoir avant de partir en cuisine. Là-bas il enfila un tablier blanc à carreaux rouge et se mit au travail. Ouvrant un placard, il sortit les pattes, dans un autres, une casserole et une poêle. Dans un tiroir, deux cuillères en bois, et dans un autre, les épices. Allant au réfrigérateur, il sortit la viande, et la posa sur une planche en bois . Là, il remplit la casserole d'eau avant de la mettre à bouillir sur les plaques. Sur une autres non chaude, il posa la poêle et repartit auprès du filet de poulet. Prenant un couteau, il commença à le découper en tranche, avant de le mettre dans la poêle, et d'allumer la plaque. Lavant le couteau ainsi que la planche, il laissa égoutter le tout avant d'aller voir l'eau qui bouillait et d'y plonger les coquillettes pour ensuite ranger le paquet et commencer à remuer avec l'une des cuillères. Laissant reposer en recouvrant d'un couvercle en ferraille, il vérifia la viande, la remuant, avant d'y ajouter le curry. Jonglant entre les deux, il fini par égoutter les pâtes, par rajouter le beurre dans la casserole, passant les pâtes sous l'eau pour enlever le surplus d'amidon, avant de les mélanger au beurre, remuant pour le faire fondre. Éteignant les plaque, il mit la viande sur une plaque non allumé, comme la casserole avant de prendre une assiette, un couteau à bout rond et une fourchette, un verre, une bouteille d'eau pétillante, et de poser le tout sur la table de la salle à manger. Revenant en cuisine, il prit des dessous de plats qu'il apporta sur la table, avant d'y poser la poêle et la casserole.

-Et voilà, c'est prêt ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la dame qui sourit en humant l'air.

-Que ça sent bon, merci Eren .

Celui-ci sourit avant d'amener la femme à la table, et de la servir.

-Faites attention, c'est chaud.

La laissant manger, il enleva le tablier, et s'occupa de faire le ménage de fond en comble du rez-de-chaussée au dernier étage. Il s'occupa également du linge de Mme. Arnaud, et redescendit deux bonne heures plus tard, bien qu'il soit descendut très régulièrement pour voir qi tout ce passait bien en bas et vit qu'elle avait fini.

-Vous êtes-vous régalé ?

-C'était excellent Eren, tu devrais être cuisinier au lieu de t'occuper d'une pauvre femme tel que moi.

-Que dites-vous là ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous aider et parce que cela me fait plaisir de vous venir en aide !

La femme sourit, et Eren l'accompagna à son fauteuil.

Il débarrassa ensuite la table, et nettoya la table avant de retrousser ses manches et de commencer à faire la vaisselle.

Debout devant son évier, Eren s'activait à nettoyer la vaisselle, tout en vérifiant que tout allait bien dans la pièce voisine.

-Ça va Mme Arnaud ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu, faisant attention de ne pas mettre d'eau partout, afin d'avoir une vue sur le fauteuil où la vieille dame était assise et regardait la télévision.

-Oui, oui.

Il reprit donc son activité, avant de se figer en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Éteignant l'eau, il s'essuya les mains grâce à un chiffon, et allât ouvrir, jetant une nouvelle fois un regard vers le salon. Devant la porte, il entre ouvrit la porte, et vit un homme se tenir devant lui, visiblement surpris de voir un jeune garçon ici.

Eren aussi l'était, mais il le montrait moins, après tout, il était là uniquement pour aider la femme, il était pas forcément obligé de connaître tout de sa vie.

-Oui ?

-T'es qui ?

Eren afficha une moue blasé. Visiblement, la politesse n'était pas le fort du petit homme devant lui.

-Eren ? Qui est-ce ? Le facteur ?

Fermant les yeux, il se tourna vers l'intérieur, et laissa sa voix porter à travers le couloir jusqu'aux oreilles de la vieille femme.

-Non Mme Arnaud, il est un peu tard pour que ce soit le facteur.

-Et j'ai de toute façon pas la tête du postier coupa le nouvelle arrivant en entrant sans attendre, sous le regard surpris d'Eren qui referma la porte, avant d'aller rattraper l'inconnu.

-Et attendez !

L'homme arriva près de la femme, et une fois prêt d'elle, celle-ci sembla inquiète.

-Eren ! Qui est donc cet homme ?!

L'inconnu s'accroupit près de la femme, un air impassible collé au visage, et sans laisser le temps à Eren de dire quoi que ce soit, il répondit d'une manière qui ce voulait neutre mais qui cachait une certaine douceur qui surpris l'adolescent.

-Mamie, c'est moi, ton petit fils.

-Mon petit fils ? Mais je n'ai pas de petit fils !

L'homme ferma les yeux, avant de plonger son regard d'acier dans la prairie et l'océan d'Eren qui n'était guère à l'aise, il était même quelque peu intimidé par l'homme.

-Tu sais où son les albums photo gamin ?

Gamin ? Eren tiqua à l'entente de se mot, mais ne dit rien, allant chercher les albums photo qu'il rapporta à l'étranger qui les prit, semblant chercher le bon, avant de le trouver et de l'ouvrir, posant les autres par terre, à la page où des photo d'un petit garçon lui ressemblant beaucoup était collé.

Mettant le livre sur les genoux de la dame, celle-ci fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux en les regardant. Eren s'avança alors, prenant les lunettes de la dame autour de son cou pour les lui mettre sur le nez. Aussitôt celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en grand, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Se tournant vers son petit-fils, elle sourit.

-Rivaille !

L'homme hocha la tête en se redressant. Il aurait pus sourire d'avoir réussis à ce que sa grand mère est retrouvée la mémoire rien qu'en regardant des photos, mais non. Son visage n'affichait que de l'indifférence pur, voir même de l'ennui à la vue de ses yeux à demi clos. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, il regarda Eren et fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-Alors, tu m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais.

Eren semblait sortir de sa torpeur, et regarda l'homme en haussant les épaules.

-Un étudiant qui vient s'occuper de votre grand mère.

-Un étudiant ? Et t'es payés combien ?

Aussitôt, Eren fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il n'aimait pas entendre cette phrase. Pas du tout même. Surtout que prononcé par la voix grave de ce dénommé Rivaille, cela sonnait comme un reproche.

-Je suis pas payé et je ne veux pas l'être, si je m'occupe de Mme Arnaud, c'est pour le plaisir et parce qu'elle en a besoins.

Un silence mortuaire s'en suivit, où Eren et Rivaille semblaient se défier du regard, bien qu'Eren en profitait pour le relooker de manière discrète... ou pas.

L'homme à la peau pâle devant lui, portait un haut noir, une veste en cuir, un pantalon bouffant par endroit noir, et des basket montantes de même coloris. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas la couleur.

Soupirant, Eren jeta le morceau de tissu qu'il avait dans les mains sur son épaule, coupant court à l'échange et demanda au petit fils de Mme Arnaud combien de temps il restait, ce à quoi le concerné répondit qu'il ne savait pas trop.

-Je vois, je vais finir la vaisselle, merci de ne pas faire de connerie.

-Pour qui tu me prends gamin gronda son interlocuteur.

-On est jamais trop prudent.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Eren retourna en cuisine, et reprit sa vaisselle écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de l'autre côté.

-Alors mon petit, comment tu vas ? Fit la voix de la vieille dame.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du « petit », se disant que cela lui allait comme un gant.

-Bien.

-Dit moi, ça te fait qu'elle âge maintenant ? 18 ?

-32 mamie, j'ai 32 ans.

Eren manquât de briser une assiette. Cette homme avait 32 ans ?! Il paraissait en faire beaucoup moins. Se reprenant, il secoua sa tête, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Finissant enfin sa vaisselle, il soupira en restant un moment dans la cuisine, avant de regarder l'heure à la pendule de la cuisine qui affichait 23h. Il était l'heure de la mettre au lit.

Allant dans le salon, il vit l'homme relever le regard vers lui, sans pour autant lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est l'heure pour elle d'aller dormir intervint-il

-Je vais t'aider lui annonça Rivaille sur un ton dur et froid.

-Trop aimable répondit-il sur le même ton.

Rangeant les albums, pour Eren, Rivaille, lui, amena sa grand mère sur le monte escalier. Une fois en haut, le jeune homme arriva avec un verre d'eau et un cachet, mais fut arrêté par Rivaille qui mit sa main sur sa poitrine en regardant d'un œil mauvais le médicament .

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un médoc que son médecin lui a prescrit pour qu'elle dorme. Je ne peux pas toujours être là, et sont infirmière de jour non plus.

Se dégageant, il fit avaler à la dame le somnifère, et la coucha.

-Bonne nuit Mme Arnaud intervint une dernière fois Eren avant d'éteindre les lumières et de descendre, suivit de près par le petit fils .

Une fois en bas, il partit mettre le verre au sale, avant de revenir dans l'entrée, où l'homme était toujours.

Prenant son blouson, il se tourna vers lui, et le fixa un moment.

-Quand tu auras fini de me fixer gamin.

-Je te laisse t'occuper du reste le vieux, vaux mieux pour toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur qui fit ricaner une fraction de seconde Rivaille.

-Fais gaffe Eren commença-t-il en appuyant sur son prénom, je suis pas ton pote.

-Heureusement pour moi, ça me ferais chier autrement termina le plus jeune en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, et en sortant sans un mot et encore moins un regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Allongé dans son lit, Eren était plongé dans un profond sommeil, bien emmitouflé dans ses draps. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cours, c'est pourquoi, à 10h30, il roupillait encore. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela n'allait pas être de longue durée. En effet, alors qu'il était plongé dans un merveilleux rêve, la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit revenir sur terre, et c'est donc dans un grognement digne d'un homme des cavernes qu'il décrocha à l'appelle.

-Allô ?

-Je te réveille gamin ?

Nouveau grognement. Il fallait en plus qu'il soit réveillé par lui... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Rivaille. Fronçant les sourcils, il se frotta les yeux afin d'essayer de se réveiller. Comment avait-il eu son numéros ? Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné hier soir lorsqu'il était partit.

-Comment tu as eu mon numéros ? Fini-t-il par demander d'une voix enraillée.

-L'infirmière de jour me l'a donné.

Il souffla. Pourquoi elle lui avait donné elle aussi ? Comme si il avait envie qu'il l'est !

-Et pourquoi tu lui as demandé ? T'a peur que je viennes pas ce soir ou quoi ?

-Très drôle gamin, non, c'est ma grand mère qui m'a demandé de t'appeler. Elle veux que tu viennes maintenant.

Eren fini par ouvrir les yeux, et fixa son plafond. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il vienne ? Cela devait être urgent. Soupirant sans ce soucier du fait que Rivaille puisse l'entendre, il rejeta les draps de sur son corps, et se redressa en gémissent sous la fraîcheur de la pièce. Dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre, il râla. Il avait oublié de la fermer hier. Sortant ses jambes hors du lit, il bailla, avant de donner sa réponse en entendant le plus vieux se plaindre à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de faire un caprice, j'arrive, faut juste me laisser le temps de me préparer et d'arriver.

-T'habite où ?

-Shiganshina.

-Même ?

-Je ne suis pas comme vous fini-t-il par lâcher en attrapant des affaires propres.

S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, il soupira en entendant le silence sortant du combiné.

-Bon, si tu n'as rien à dire, je peux raccrocher pour m'habiller ?

Il entendit un souffle, et compris sans difficulté qu'il riait. Il se retint d'émettre un son qui trahirais son énervement et attendit le verdict.

-Aller, grouille ton cul gamin.

-Ta gueule le vieux! Réussi-t-il à dire avant que Rivaille ne raccroche enfin, et qu'il ne puisse se préparer.

Il lança son portable sur son lit qui rebondit, avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle d'eau, et ne s'habille.

Se déshabillant, il enfila ses sous-vêtements, avant de passer à son bas, un pantalon blanc et noir à carreaux, puis à son haut, un t-shirt noir à manche courte simple.

Il se brossa les dents, essaya de dompter sa chevelure, avant d'abandonner et de ressortir pour enfiler ses chaussures, prendre ses clés, et sortir de son appartement, partant en direction de chez Mme Arnaud.

Comme chaque fois, il traversa son quartier, passa devant le petit square à sa sortie, avant de pénétrer dans le coin bourgeois de Shiganshina. Il ne lui fallut qu'une petite heure avant d'arriver devant la maison de la vieille femme. Pénétrant le jardin, il ralentit lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée ouverte et le petit fils de Mme Arnaud appuyé contre l'encadrement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et son éternelle air d'indifférence totale qui agacé profondément l'étudiant.

-Tu en a mis du temps.

-J'habite pas à côté.

Essayant d'ignorer l'homme devant lui, il entra dans la maison, et allât directement dans le salon, où il vit l'infirmière qui lui sourit.

-Coucou Eren, désolé de t'avoir fait venir si tôt.

-Ce n'est rien, Mme Arnaud voulait me voir ? Demanda Eren, avant que la voix de la vieille femme ne retentisse dans la pièce.

-En effet, encore désolé mon grand dit-elle assise dans son fauteuil, non loin de lui.

-Ce n'est rien dit-il en souriant, le regard tendre, et en se baissant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur sa joue.

-Vois-tu mon garçon, j'ai un service à te demander reprit-elle aussitôt.

-Je vous écoute.

-C'est à propos de Rivaille.

Eren fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers l'homme qui en avait fait autant, signe qu'il n'était pas au courant.

Pourquoi l'appeler si il s'agissait de Rivaille ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il ne le connaissait même pas. Mais Mme Arnaud n'était pas du genre à demander un service au premier venu et pour rien. Si elle lui demande, c'est que cela est soit grave, soit urgent. Mais qu'est-ce qui est de ce cadre, et que Rivaille lui même ne sache pas ? Eren avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait aider. Ne disant rien, il laissa finir la femme, afin de savoir le plus vite possible, ce service qu'elle lui demandait. Surtout qu'elle semblait gênée de le lui demander à lui.

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot mais...

-Mamie intervint Rivaille, les sourcils fronçaient, qui visiblement, se doutait de ce que sa grand mère allait lui demander, et si cela ne semblait pas l'emballer, cela n'allait peut être pas l'emballer à lui non plus. Mais bon, il fit un effort, pour elle.

-Il aurait besoins qu'on l'héberge en attendant qu'il trouve du boulot et un chez lui termina-t-elle, ignorant son petit fils.

Eren semblât jouer les statues. Il était très surpris par la requête de la dame. Elle lui demandait d'héberger Rivaille ?! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi ne l'hébergeait-elle pas ? Ce n'était pas la place qui manquait, de plus, il serait là pour s'occuper d'elle.

-Excusez moi de vous dire cela mais, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Vous ne pouvez pas l'héberger ? Votre maison est grande comparais à mon tout petit appartement.

Le silence lui répondit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, mais l'inquiétant également. Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-Mme Arnaud ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant devant elle, afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, mais ce qu'il vit manquât de lui faire verser des larmes.

Elle pleurait.

Pourquoi ? Que ce passait-il ? Ne supportant pas de la voir dans un tel état, il se tourna vers l'infirmière qui détourna le regard, avant de se tourner vers l'adulte.

-Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines lâcha-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel au monde, se qui le blessa et l'énerva.

N'avait-il donc aucune émotions ?

Se tourna vers la dame, il la fixa de son regard humide .

-Non... Je...

-Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance Eren, tu as toujours était là pour moi. Donc je te pris d'accepter en tant que mes dernière volonté, cette requête fini-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Accroupi devant elle, ses mains sur ses genoux, il baissa la tête, laissant s'écouler le temps. Il serra les poings sur la robe de la dame qui posa l'une de ses mains tremblante sur la sienne, comme pour le rassurer et l'encourager.

Alors c'était fini. Fini les longues soirées et les nuits blanches à venir ici pour s'occuper d'elle et pour finir durant tout le reste de la nuit ses devoirs. Fini les sourires et les bon moments avec elle. Elle allait partir. Pour toujours. Et malgré tout, elle lui demandait encore quelque chose, qui n'était même pas pour elle. Elle faisait encore passer les autres avant elle. Il était, selon elle, la seule personne en qui elle a et avait confiance. Respirant profondément, un palpitement cardiaque le fit se redresser, et relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Mme Arnaud.

-J'accepte.

La vieille femme lui sourit alors, d'un air fatigué qui lui fit mal au cœur. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Elle allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ses dernières volontés. Peut être que le regard de Rivaille en cet instant aurait réussi à le faire changer d'avis si seulement il avait daigné lever ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens comme en ce moment.

Mais qu'avait-il ? Il semblait hostile, en vouloir à la terre entière. Comme si il ne supportait rien. On lui propose de l'aide, et en échange, vous recevez un regard de sa part des plus meurtrier. Il en avait assez de se comportement puéril qu'il avait envers lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était plus vieux qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être aussi hautain avec lui.

S'avançant vers lui, il profita que Mme Arnaud ne le voit pas pour lui agripper le col de son haut, le surprenant au passage, lui qui ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, et encore moins à cette violence envers lui, et le traîna jusqu'au dernier étage, pour être sur que personne ne les entendent.

Ouvrant la porte d'une petite chambre d'ami, il le fit entrer dedans avant d'y pénétrer lui aussi et de fermer la porte tout en restant devant.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend gamin ?

-T'es dégueulasse lâcha-t-il en accompagnant sa parole à une moue répugnée, surprenant le plus vieux, tu n'as donc aucune émotion ? Ta grand mère va mourir, et toi tu garde la même expression comme un automates bien réglé ! On te propose de l'aide, et ça te fait chier !

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'un putain de gamin me prenne en charge, c'est elle qui en a décidé ainsi, moi je suis grand, je sais me débrouiller repris Rivaille en s'approchant, un air menaçant au visage.

-Ce sont ses dernière volontés ! Respecte les. Je ne c'est pas ce que tu as vécus, mais il vas falloir que tu apprennes à accepter la main que l'on te tend !

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte, posant la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et se tourna une dernière fois vers le noiraud.

-Et souris, ça te déridera un peu vieux grincheux.

Avant de sortir de la chambre et de retourner en bas. Une fois en bas, il se stoppa net en voyant les ambulanciers dans la maison. Allant au salon, il lança un regard inquiet à l'infirmière qui allât le rassurer.

-Il l'emmène juste à l'hôpital.

Eren hocha la tête, mais ne pus laisser sortir une parole. Restant près de l'escalier où Rivaille était descendu et regardait lui aussi la scène, le jeune garçon laissa passer le brancard avec la dame dedans qui en passant devant lui, lui sourit en le remerciant. Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, ne pouvant parler. Il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche, il allait pleurer. Hors il se refusait à pleurer, et surtout pas devant elle. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sa grand mère, ni rien. C'était juste une dame malade de qui il s'occupait, mais avec le temps on s'attache. Et lorsque c'est l'heure des adieux, c'est dur, très dur.

Debout sur le perron, il regardait les brancardiers installer Mme Arnaud dans le camion d'ambulance, et il regardait le véhicule partir, emportant avec lui la grand mère. Il laissa alors une larme couler enfin le long de sa joue en silence.

-Adieux Mme Arnaud.


	3. Chapter 3

Enfonçant la clé dans la serrure, Eren ouvrit la porte de son tout petit appartement où il vivrait désormais avec Rivaille. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs derrière lui, traînant une valise lourde mais qui ne semblait pas lui poser de problème.

L'appartement était identique à tout ceux du bâtiment mais aussi du quartier. Lorsque l'on entrait, on tombait directement, sur la droite, sur une cuisine qui était ouverte sur un petit salon, tout deux séparé par un bar et en face, des fenêtres. Devant le bar de la cuisine, sur le mur de gauche par rapport à la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un petit canapé deux place, devant une table basse où Eren mangeait également, et enfin, seule chose qui montrait qu'il pouvait de temps à autre se faire plaisir, un écran plasma accroché au mur. Juste à côté de celui-ci, une porte menait à sa chambre où un simple lit double et une petite armoire était, ainsi qu'un porte à côté du meuble et donc en face des fenêtres, qui menée à la salle de bain.

S'effaçant pour laisser entrer son nouveau et premier colocataire, Eren referma ensuite la porte avant d'enlever ses chaussures et d'aller en cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Rivaille était debout dans le salon, regardant les alentours, la poignée de sa valise toujours sous la main.

-C'est petit.

-En même temps, je ne viens pas du même milieu que toi dit-il avant de boire un verre d'eau, et puis, si t'es pas content, tu n'as cas repartir mais je tiens à te prévenir que personne ne t'hébergera.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Ils n'aiment pas les bourges ici conclut-il en dépassant le plus vieux pour aller dans sa chambre.

Rivaille soupira avant de mettre sa valise à côté du canapé et de s'y asseoir en croisant les jambes.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Lui, Rivaille Ackerman devait être hébergé par un pauvre gamin dans un tout petit appartement heureusement propre et dans un quartier miteux. La grande classe.

-Putain de parents pensa-t-il avant de rejeter la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

Eren ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans la cuisine, allumant la télévision au passage. Il vérifia l'heure et vit qu'il était midi passé. Commençant donc à sortir ce qu'il faut, Eren jeta un coup d'œil à Rivaille.

-Tu veux manger ?

Se redressant, il se tourna vers le plus jeune mais ne répondit pas. Il avait faim, certes, mais il avait surtout des tonnes de questions qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Pourquoi un jeune homme comme lui vivait-il seule, dans un si petit appartement ? Il savait d'ailleurs se débrouiller, signe que son indépendance n'était pas récente. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? En avait-il était obligé ? Et pourquoi, si il était « pauvre », ne travaillait-il pas ? Pourquoi c'était-il occupé de sa grand mère sans se faire payer ? Il en avait vu des personnes soit disant généreuse et qui devenait avare une fois dans le besoins au point de tout faire payer à tout le monde. Mais pas lui. Ce jeune garçon ne demandait pas d'argent. Il était généreux et gentil. La preuve avec sa mamie mais lui aussi. Il ne l'aimait pas, ça ce voyait, et pourtant, il a accepté de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve un logement et un emploie. Il a réalisé les dernières volontés de sa grand mère. Il tenait sa parole contrairement à d'autre qui aurait, en plus d'avoir fait payer sa mamie, joué les focus en acceptant devant elle mais dès qu'elle serais partit, aurait changé d'avis en lâchant un « bon débarras, j'en pouvait plus de cette vieille bic ! ». Mais pas lui. Il avait même pleuré. Il avait versé des larmes pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait presque pas.

-Bon, quant tu auras fini de jouer les sourds et les muets, tu me préviens, que je te face à manger Intervint Eren, sortant le plus vieux de ses pensées.

Le regardant, il ne montrait toujours rien. Il avait appris à cacher ses émotions. « Dans le monde où l'on vit, avoir des émotions c'est signé son arrêt de mort » se répétait-il toujours, « Et les montrer, c'est creuser sa tombe ».

-Où sont tes parents ? Fini-t-il par demander au garçon qui se figea, son regard se voilant durant une fraction de seconde de tristesse avant de se reprendre.

-Dans le cimetière de Shiganshina.

-Désolé.

Et il le pensait. Désolé d'avoir posé la question, mais aussi pour ses parents. Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas, mais c'est la moindre des choses que de montrer ses condoléances.

-J'ai pas besoins de ta pitié... mais merci quand même.

Il avait raison .Ce genre de personne n'ont pas besoins de pitié. Montrer de la pitié, c'est le rabaisser, et lui rappeler que l'on a ce que lui n'a pas. Et ça, c'est juste dégueulasse. Alors il ne lui montrera pas de pitié.

-Tu as quel âge gamin ?

-17 et arrête de m'appeler gamin, c'est gonflant à force.

C'est vrai. C'est insolant et énervant. Oui il n'est pas majeur et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Tout le monde passe par cet âge. Pas la peine de lui répéter et de le narguer avec le fait qu'il est encore un enfant. Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il connaisse depuis longtemps maintenant le vrai visage de la vie.

Soupirant, Eren posa son assiette vide sur le bar et sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre, s'y enfermant sous le regard de Rivaille qui releva un sourcil .

L'avait-il blessé ? Offusqué ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais il préférait en être sur. Après tout, ce garçon acceptait de le loger gratuitement, alors la moindre des choses, c'est d'être respectueux.

Se levant du canapé, il allât devant la porte, et leva le poing qui partit s'abattre sur la porte.

-Entre, t'es pas obligé de frapper.

Obéissant, il entre-ouvrit la porte, et passa sa tête pour le voir assis en tailleur sur son lit, des cahier autour de lui, ses cours. Entrant dans la pièce, il resta dans un premier temps collé au mur derrière lui, les bras et les jambes croisaient.

-T'es vexé ?

-Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Lui répondit Eren en releva le regard vers lui, surpris.

-Parce que j'ai abordé un sujet fâcheux.

-Tu savais pas. Et si je suis ici c'est pour faire mes devoirs.

Laissant le silence planer, Rivaille fini par se décoller du mur pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, jetant un regard à ce que devait faire Eren. Des maths. Et visiblement, il avait du mal. Prenant sa feuille où il faisait ses exercices, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une erreur.

Eren n'avait rien dit, étant occupé à fouiller dans ses cours, mais fini par lui redemander la feuille pour pouvoir continuer.

-C'est normale que tu n'y arrive pas, tu t'es trompé.

-Où ?

-Là répondit Rivaille en s'allongeant légèrement pour pouvoir lui montrer.

Prenant un crayon, il lui corrigea sa faute, et l'aida par la même occasion à finir ses devoirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Assit devant la télévision, Eren était à même le sol, et mangeait calmement son assiette de spaghettis tandis que Rivaille était sur le canapé, son assiette à la main.

Pour le moment, le début de leur colocation démarrait plutôt bien même si ils s'envoyaient des pics de temps à autres. Après avoir fini les devoirs, les deux garçons c'était mis devant la télé, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, n'aillant pas grand chose à dire. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils c'étaient retrouvaient à manger devant une jeux télévisé à huit heure du soir dans un calme presque religieux. Seule le bruit des assiettes et des couverts venait rompre le calme plat de l'atmosphère.

Eren avala sa dernière bouché avant de boire son verre d'eau. Il s'apprêtais à se lever pour aller mettre son assiette à laver lorsque son téléphone sonna. Soupirant, il l'attrapa, étant sur la table basse, et décrocha avant de coincé son cellulaire entre son épaule et son oreille, afin de pouvoir mieux se lever et amener ses couverts dans l'évier.

-Allô ?

-Yo Eren, comment tu-vas ? La forme ?

-Si on veux, et toi ? Dit-il en posant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans l'évier, avant de reprendre correctement son téléphone, et de se tourner vers le bar, pour croiser le regard de Rivaille qui le fixait sans manger. N'y prêtant pas attention, il retourna à la conversation.

-Tranquille, dit, Sasha, Armin, Jean et moi on vas en boite demain, ça te dit de venir ?

-Heu...

Eren ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il y avait Rivaille maintenant. Certes, il était grand, mais bon. Cela ne se faisait pas de le laisser seule, sans compagnie pendant que lui partait s'éclater en boite.

Sentant le regard insistant du plus vieux sur lui, Eren fit patienté Connie, et s'adressa au plus vieux.

-Quant tu auras fini de me fixer sans manger.

Rivaille ricana avant de reprendre sa dégustation de pâte, laissant Eren peser le pour où le contre. Devait-il être gentil et lui proposer de venir, ou bien devait-il joué les enculer et ne rien lui dire. Soupirant, il redemanda à son ami d'attendre et se ré adressa à Rivaille.

-Il y a Connie qui me propose d'aller en boite demain, tu veux venir ?

-Connie ?

-Un ami à moi.

Rivaille le fixa de nouveau, mais cette fois réfléchissant. Il était surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'Eren serais le genre à l'inviter en boite. En générale les jeunes ne sont pas du genre à vouloir s'encombrer de personnes adultes. Ils préfèrent être entre eux, tranquille. Libre.

-Pourquoi tu me propose ça à moi ?

-Parce que se serais dégueulasse de te laisser tout seule ici pendant que moi je m'éclate, tien !

Rivaille releva les sourcils, signe qu'il était surpris.

Eren l'invitait à sortir pour ne pas le laisser tout seule ? Non, vraiment, il n'avait jamais vu de personne comme lui. Il était décidément unique en sont genre. Mais bizarrement, cela lui allait bien. Il ne l'imaginait pas dans le rôle de l'ados rebelle et connard qui s'en fou royal de son prochain.

-Tic Tac, j'attends ta réponse moi.

-Comme tu veux.

-Ok.

Reprenant sa conversation avec Connie, il lui affirma qu'il viendrais, et Connie en profita pour demander avec qui il parlait . Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un « Tu verras », signe qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Finissant par dériver sur autres choses, il fini par raccrocher un quart d'heure plus tard, Connie lui aillant tenu la jambe. Soupirant, il posa son téléphone sur le comptoir et profita d'être dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, Rivaille aillant eu le temps de terminer de manger et était désormais assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar, à regarder Eren de profil qui travaillait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme et la sérénité. Comme il n'a pas beaucoup d'espace, Eren proposa à Rivaille de prendre son lit tandis qu'il dormirait sur le canapé.

-Non, tu dors dans ton lit répliqua presque aussitôt Rivaille d'un air catégorique.

-Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé !

-C'est déjà assez gentil de ta part de m'héberger, pas besoins de faire passer mes besoins avant les tiens Le canapé me va très bien, t'en fais pas.

Eren resta un moment devant le canapé où Rivaille était assit. Il venait de le remercier de le prendre à charge. Il n'était pas si insensible que ça en fin de compte. Souriant à Rivaille, il lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner dans sa chambre, pour se glisser sous les draps.

Ses bras derrière sa tête, il fixait son plafond blanc tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, alors qu'il vivrait seule après avoir perdu ses parents, à l'âge de dix sept ans, il hébergerait le petit fils d'une vieille dame malade de qui il s'occupait, et qui était âgé de trente deux ans, il aurait rit au nez de la personne et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire interner d'urgence. Et pourtant, c'était belle et bien réel. Il était là, dans son lit, dans un petit appartement, seule, sans ses parents qui sont mort il y a de cela deux ans, avec dans le salon, sur son canapé, Rivaille, le petit fils bourgeois de Mme Arnaud qui n'a même pas de logement et encore moins de boulot. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'un homme de famille riche se retrouve en quelque sorte à la rue ? Qu'avait-il fait ou vécus pour passer d'un statut bourgeois à sans abris ? Est-ce que ces parents l'on jeté à la rue ? Ou pire, régné ? Que c'était-il passé ? Il était tout d'un coup envahie d'une curiosité grandissante qui le poussait à se renseigner . Mais bon, le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas facile le Rivaille. Il est froid et dur. L'air blasé de tous. Ennuyé. Et en plus de ça, très vulgaire. Il se voyait déjà lui demander pour satisfaire sa curiosité et se prendre un vent magistrale, ou une réplique bien sanglante du genre : « Mêle toi de ton cul gamin ! Est-ce que je te demande comment son mort tes parents moi ? Non, alors ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te face. ». C'est tout à fait ça. Il ne le fait pas et en le fera pas, parce que lui-même n'aimerait pas qu'on le lui face. Il serais aussi cinglante dans sa réponse que le serais Rivaille, parce qu'il n'a pas besoins, et personne n'a besoins de savoir. Tout le monde à sa vie privée et ses secrets qu'il garde enfuis au fond de lui-même. Ceux sont des blessures qui ne se voient pas. Et qui ne se verront jamais car il fait partit, lui, ainsi que Rivaille, des personnes qui savent le vrai visage du monde qui les entoures. Et qui est bien loin de celui que beaucoup d'autres voient .Tout beau tout rose. Non. Cruel, vile, froid et méchant, sans couleur. Et les sentiments tel que la joie, l'amour, tout ces sentiments si positives sont ici dans l'unique but de ce consoler de la vrai vie. Car après tout, il vaut mieux mourir en paix que tracassé et remplit de regrets.

Soupirant, Eren fini par se tourner, fermant les yeux, il se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Sortant de la salle de bain, il traversa sa chambre pour atterrir dans le salon où Rivaille était, assit sur l'un des tabouret du comptoir, finissant de boire une tasse de thé.

-Tu peux aller à la douche le prévint-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Rivaille se redressa donc pour ensuite, aller mettre sa tasse dans l'évier, et s'arrêta un moment pour regarder Eren.

Il portait un haut noir avec une seule manche longue, et un pantalon blanc bouffant par endroit, ainsi que des ranger noirs. Ses cheveux était comme à l'accoutumance, indomptable, et ses yeux d'un bleu/vert ressortaient grâce à sa peau bronzé.

Sentant le regard insistant de Rivaille sur lui, Eren se retourna vers lui, et releva un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

Rivaille ne répondit pas, décidant enfin de bouger pour aller lui aussi se préparer. Haussant les épaules, l'adolescent décida pour s'occuper de faire la vaisselle qui commençait à s'amplifier depuis ce matin.

Après quelques minutes, Rivaille sortit enfin de la douche, et Eren fut surpris de le voir ainsi habillé. Une chemise blanche ouverte en haut, un pantalon noir avec des chaînes, et toujours ses mêmes chaussures. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne mettrait jamais de couleur. Bon, c'est vrai que du blanc ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà bien, ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas en froid avec la couleur.

Finissant de se préparer, les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement au alentour de huit heure, et à peine fut-il en bas, qu'un 4x4 noirs les attendaient. Connie baissa la fenêtre et sourit.

-On a faillit attendre.

-Genre.

Les deux amis ricanèrent avant que Rivaille et lui ne monte à l'arrière de la voiture et qu'ils ne partent pour la boite de nuit.

Dans la voiture, il y avait que Sasha en plus qui était côté passager .Armin n'avait, au final, pas pu venir, et Jean les rejoignaient directement sur place. Durant le trajet, Connie et Sasha posaient plein de question à Rivaille qui répondait de manière courte ou parfois pas du tout, et dans ce cas là, Eren passait à autre chose.

Une fois enfin arrivé, le groupe allât payer et furent très vite rejoint par Jean qui en voyant Rivaille fronça les sourcils.

-C'est qui lui ?

-C'est compliqué.

Jean fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Payant, il entrèrent enfin dans la boite où la musique electro caliente retentissait. La piste de danse au centre était entourée par des fauteuils et table, et au nord, le DJ s'éclatait au platine. Au sud, près des banquettes, des miroirs avaient été mis sur les murs, et les bars étaient sur les côtés, derrières les banquettes.

Sans attendre, Eren et Jean partirent se déhancher sur la piste de danse, tandis que Connie et Sasha partirent prendre à boire pour tout le monde. Rivaille décida de suivre le couple au bar, et prit un mojito, comme Eren. Sasha prit un Malibu ananas, et pour Connie et Jean, c'était Vodka citron.

Ils revinrent ensuite pour s'installer sur des sièges, et au même moment, Jean, et Eren revenaient de la piste.

Dans l'ordre, Connie et Sasha étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre, et à gauche de Sasha, se trouvait Jean. En face d'eux, Eren et Rivaille étaient assit, et tous bavardaient gaiement.

Après un moment, Connie et Sasha partirent se trémousser sur la piste, et furent suivit par Jean qui partit les rejoindre. Eren et Rivaille se retrouvaient donc seule pour discuter.

-Alors, tu aurais regretté si je ne t'avais pas proposé ? Demanda Eren en buvant une gorgée de son Mojito.

Rivaille sourit en imitant le jeune homme et but une gorgée de son verre qui n'était toujours pas à la moitié comparais à celui d'Eren.

-Vas-y mollo sur l'alcool gamin.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler gamin, je m'appelle Eren, et je ne bois jamais plus d'un verre.

Souriant, il reprit une gorgée de verre, Eren vit du coin de l'œil Jean s'éclater à danser collé serré avec une inconnue. Souriant, l'adolescent se tourna vers Rivaille, le fixant en tenant sa tête de sa main.

Savait-il danser ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait en se moment. Est-ce que Rivaille savait danser le zouk ? Une idée lui vint alors en tête, et l'alcool aidant, un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage, faisant relever un sourcil à l'adulte en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée d'alcool.

-Tu sais danser ?

-Comme tout le monde.

-Tout le monde ne sait pas danser le zouk termina Eren d'un air malicieux, qui fit très vite comprendre à Rivaille ses intentions. Fermant les yeux, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Non Eren, dans tes rêves, je ne danserais pas.

-Oh aller.

-Non.

-Trouillard.

-Eren... Soupira-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux pour voir l'adolescent debout devant lui, qui lui tendait les mains.

Secouant sa tête, il refusa toujours, et Eren décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Se rapprochant, il lui prit les poignets avant de reculer, jusqu'à ce que Rivaille cède en soupirant.

-T'es chiant gamin.

Eren ricana avant de l'entraîner sur la piste pleine à craquer, commençant à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Il fini par se tourner vers le plus vieux qui soupira en regardant le plus jeune se trémousser. Lui aussi, aidé par l'alcool et se laissant guider par un palpitement cardiaque, Rivaille commença également à doucement suivre la musique. Jouant le jeu de la sensualité, Rivaille attrapa le plus jeune par la taille, et le colla à lui, commençant donc à danser collé serré. Eren ricana et mis sa main sur son épaule, laissant l'autre pendre.

-Finalement, j'ai bien fait de t'inviter

Rivaille ricana au creux de son oreille et lui souffla un « Merdeux » qui fit exploser de rire le jeune homme.

Posant sa tête sur son épaule, Eren remonta son bras pour le mettre sur sa taille à lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Ouvrant les yeux, Eren émit un grognement plaintif en les refermant, alors qu'un violent mal de crâne l'assaillit. Il se tourna sur le côté, et voulut prendre un coussin pour le mettre sur sa tête, mais ne réussis pas à le prendre. Jurant, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se leva de son lit, en simple haut et boxer, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre dans le salon un aspirine. Dans la cuisine, il prit un verre d'eau et avala d'une traite le cachet. Restant un moment appuyé sur le comptoir, il essayait de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, les yeux fermés pour essayer d'oublier la migraine qu'il avait. Son front était parsemé de pliure signe qu'il s'efforçait de se souvenir mais rien à faire, le trou noir.

-Putain de gueule de bois, c'est la dernière fois que je bois grogna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il resta de longue seconde figé, à fixer le canapé vide devant lui. Il se souvenait avoir était en boite avec Rivaille, de l'avoir obligé à danser et après, plus rien.

Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, il fini par sortir de sa torpeur pour se diriger non sans difficulté dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement, et se tapa le front contre.

Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on boit trop. On à la gueule de bois, on se souvient de rien, et en plus, on retrouve des gens dans son lit. Bon, là, il s'agissait de Rivaille. Il priait juste pour qu'ils n'aient rien fait. Mais bon, si ils ont encore leurs vêtements, c'est qu'il ne sait rien passé, et heureusement.

Eren fini par gémir en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Il fallait qu'il dorme, et vite. Oubliant le fait que Rivaille était également dans son lit, le jeune homme se glissa sous les draps, et se rendormit presque aussitôt .

Rouvrant les yeux, Eren constata après un moment qu'il était seule dans le lit. Se redressant, il chercha des yeux son portable et une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, il y regarda l'heure avant de jurer. 17H47. Il avait dormit toute la journée. Pourquoi Rivaille ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? Il allait galérer à se rendormir ce soir et par conséquent, allait être crevé demain pour le lycée.

-Putain, c'est la dernière fois que je sors en boite le week end ! Jura-t-il avant de sortir du lit pour aller au salon. Là, il y découvrit Rivaille, vêtu d'un jogging gris trop grand et d'un débardeur blanc, une tasse de thé à la main. Lorsqu'il le vit Rivaille fronça les sourcils avant de poser son breuvage sur le bar, et de prendre des aspirines qu'il amena à Eren qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour dire non alors qu'il s'asseyait, ou plutôt, s'affalait sur le canapé.

-J'en ai déjà pris ce matin.

-Et bien, t'a voulus battre le record de la belle au bois dormant ?

-Très drôle Rivaille. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé ?

-Parce que tu avais besoins de dormir conclut-il en reprenant sa tasse et en s'asseyant à coté du lycéen sur le canapé, d'ailleurs, tu es très étrange quant tu bois.

-Comment ça ?

-Au début tu t'enlève le ballet que tu as dans le cul et après tu déprimes comme pas permis.

Eren laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, désespéré. Il venait de se taper la honte devant Rivaille. Il avait peut être même pleuré, et il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Par contre, le plus vieux oui.

-Il sait passé quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans relever le visage.

-On a dansé, et quant on est rentrée t'es tombé en déprime et tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi en pleurant.

-Oh putain la honte ! Gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur le côté, sous le regard amusé de Rivaille qui avala une gorgée de son thé chaud.

Comment ce faire passer pour un gamin débile par Eren Jaeger, chapitre un. Il avait pleuré comme un gosse devant Rivaille et lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pleuré. Mais il préférait rester dans l'ignorance, il avait déjà perdus assez de dignité comme ça.

Ouvrant les yeux en grand, il prit soudain peur. Et si il avait tout déballé à Rivaille sur sa vie, sur la mort de ses parents et tout le reste ? Prenant un coussin du canapé, il s'en servit pour se recouvrir la tête en gémissent de désespoir.

-Je veux mourir laissa-t-il échapper.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vus bien pire.

-Même !

Un silence s'en suivit et Rivaille fini par se lever pour aller faire la vaisselle. En effet, celui-ci étant debout depuis un moment c'était occupé en se faisant à manger et en préparant le dîner de ce soir, en faisant le ménage, le repassage, jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme c'était levé.

Relevant la tête, Rivaille plongea son regard sur la silhouette d'Eren qui n'était toujours pas décidé à cesser de jouer les autruches. Lorsqu'il avait dansé hier, Eren c'était en effet laissé allé, mais pas dans le sens sexuel, plutôt dans le sens affection et sentimentale.

Le problème avec les personnes orpheline comme Eren, c'est qu'il sont souvent en manque d'affection. Et pour y remédier, soit il sont très affectueux avec les autres, soit comme Eren, garde tout à l'intérieur, et ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. C'est pourquoi, hier en boite, le lycéen avait passé presque tout son temps à faire des câlins au plus vieux qui ne disait rien, comprenant son comportement. Il y a que pour les bisous qu'il avait renvoyé chier le plus jeune qui, à ce moment là, était dans un belle état déjà. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de rentrer. Il avait emprunté la voiture de Connie qui avait donc était raccompagné par Jean, et il était rentrée avec Eren qui dans la voiture, avait commencé à tomber en déprime jusqu'à pleurer lorsqu'il était dans la chambre.

Revenant sur terre, il fini sa vaisselle rapidement et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, regardant une émission quelconque. Eren qui était toujours en mode cache-cache sous le coussin faillit sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser le dos de manière douce et rassurante. Sortant enfin la tête de sous le coussin, il regarda surpris Rivaille lui frotter le dos. Celui-ci ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte, le geste étant un réflexe qu'il avait pris de la vieille lorsqu'Eren s'allonger sur ses jambe dans la boite. Ses yeux toujours rivé sur l'écran, il fini par tourner la tête vers le plus jeune et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air abasourdi.

-Quoi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça morveux ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu me caresses le dos.

A cette phrase, Rivaille fronça les sourcils avant de glisser ses yeux sur sa mains en mouvement et la retira aussitôt en détournant le regard, gêné bien que cela ne se voyait pas. Eren qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, fini par hausser les épaules, et se remit la tête sous le coussin.

Il fallait avouer que la main sur son dos n'était pas désagréable. Pour dire vrai, Eren semblait vide, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait maintenant qu'il l'avait retiré. Il avait envie qu'il reprenne ses cercles sur son dos. Cette marque d'affection tant désiré. Et comme si Rivaille avait lu dans ses pensées, il reprit son mouvement sur son dos, et Eren semblât se détendre, en sortant sa tête de sous le coussin pour la mettre dessus, regardant la télévision en silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Pénétrant la salle de classe, Eren s'affala sur sa chaise en soupirant. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas fatigué, grâce à Rivaille qui avait réussi à l'endormir à force de lui caresser le dos. Si il aurait été un chat, il était sur qu'il aurait ronronné comme si il avait avalé une machine à laver et qui ronronnait dans son ventre.

Aujourd'hui il terminait à 16h, il avait donc laissé un double des clés à Rivaille qui allait, dès aujourd'hui, chercher du boulot. Il ne voulait pas être dépendant indéfiniment du jeune garçon, et par conséquent, fairait tout pour rester le moins longtemps chez lui. Bien sur, il avait en tête d'aider le jeune homme pour le remercier. Mais pour le moment, fallait-il avoir les moyens pour.

Soupirant, Eren vit arriver Jean, complètement défoncé, ressemblant à un zombie suivit par Connie et Sasha qui eux, semblaient en meilleurs forme. Il ricana lorsque celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, l'air moqueur. Pour une fois qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter, il n'allait pas se gêner.

-Alors ? On a mal dormi ?

-T'a gueule Eren.

-Et oui tête de cheval, c'est ça de trop picoler fit-il fièrement.

-T'étais pas mieux j'ai envie de dire intervint Connie, se recevant un regard noir de la part d'Eren.

-Merci ! S'exclama Jean à l'encontre de Connie qui sourit.

-En attendant moi, je suis en pleine forme ! Rétorqua Eren pour se défendre.

-Dit merci à ton petit ami intervint alors Sasha qui était dans les bras de Connie.

Eren fit les gros yeux en rougissant.

-Mon-Mon petit ami ? Rivaille et moi ne somme pas ensemble ! C'est juste mon coloc' !

Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il avait 32 ans et lui seulement 17. Se rappelant ses paroles, il se dit que peut être qu'elle les avaient vu se câliner.

-Mais ouais, c'est ça firent ses amis en cœur, le faisant encore plus rougir, ce qui les fit rires à gorge déployé, taquinant le jeune Eren à ce sujet qui, bien sur, démarrait au quart de tour.

La journée passa, et Eren n'avait qu'une envie, dormir car malgré tout, il était fatigué. Il avait beau joué le gars en pleine forme, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ce week-end. D'autant plus que ce soir, il n'aurait pas besoins d'aller chez Mme Arnaud, et cela le perturbait. Ou plutôt, lui rappelait qu'elle allait bientôt partir, et lui serrait le cœur. Il allait sûrement mal dormir cette nuit, génial.

Soupirant, il repositionna la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, et releva la tête, continuant de marcher le long de la route jusqu'à son chez lui. Étant sortit en retard, Eren avait réussit à louper son bus, et si il voulait rentrer un jour, il fallait qu'il marche, alors c'est ce qu'il faisait, il marchait. C'est dans ces moment là qu'il avait envie d'être majeur pour pouvoir avoir une voiture et ne plus avoir besoins de prendre le bus ou de devoir marcher comme là. Remarque, cela lui faisait faire faire du sport, bien qu'il ne soit pas maigrichon comme une allumette non plus. Mais bon, ça fait toujours du bien de faire de l'exercice, ça maintient la forme en première position.

Arrivant enfin à destination, il soupira de soulagement, et pénétra l'entrée. Regardant au courrier, il grimaça en voyant des lettres dedans. Refermant la boite de ferraille, il allât appeler l'ascenseur tout en regardant son courrier. Une lettre de la banque et deux factures. Génial.

L'ascenseur arriva et il s'engouffra dedans. Appuyant au dernière étage, il attendit avant d'en ressortir pas longtemps après et de pénétrer dans son petit appartement .

-Je suis rentré annonça-t-il d'une voix trahissant sa fatigue .

-Je suis sur le canapé répondit Rivaille, assit, comme il l'avait dis, sur le canapé, penché sur des papiers qui étaient différentes lettres de motivations et autres papiers en tout genre pour lui permettre de chercher et surtout d'avoir un emploie.

Se déchaussant, il soupira en jetant ses factures et sa lettre sur le bar de la cuisine, attirant par le bruit l'attention de Rivaille qui regarda les enveloppes en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'Eren partit mettre son sac de cours dans sa chambre avant de revenir. S'asseyant sur un tabouret, il décida d'ouvrir la lettre de la banque en premier et la survola du regard. C'était son relevé de compte soit rien de bien important. La posant à l'écart en jetant l'enveloppe, Eren ouvrit donc les factures et fit la grimace en gémissant face à la somme qu'il devait. Il y avait la facture d'eau et de gaz, ainsi que le loyer. Se massant le front, il soupira, ne sachant pas comment il allait pouvoir payer plus de 1500 euros de facture alors qu'il n'avait même pas 500 euros sur son compte ! Et pourtant, il n'avait rien acheter à part de quoi ce nourrir.

Rivaille qui jusque là s'occupait de ses papiers, avait fini par se lever pour regarder par dessus l'épaule d'Eren, et vit les factures. Fronçant les sourcils, il se décala et attrapa le relevé de compte du plus jeune et fut surpris en voyant le montant. Il n'avait que 487,56 euros sur son comptes, et la totalité de ses factures s'élevaientt à 1499,87 euros. Le plus vieux se sentit très mal de profiter de son hospitalité alors qu'il était déjà dans la merde en vivant seul. Reposant le papier, il s'approcha d'Eren qui semblait démoralisé au plus haut point.

-Je peux peut être-

-Non ! Il est hors de question que tu m'aides ! Je ne veux pas de ton argent, je me débrouillerais coupa Eren en prenant son courrier pour aller le ranger.

-Et comment ? Tu n'as même pas 500 euros sur ton compte ?

-Putain Rivaille ça ne te regarde pas merde ! J'ai acceptais de t'héberger tout en sachant que j'étais dans la merde financièrement.

-Pourquoi ? Commença à s'énerver Rivaille qui se leva à son tour, pourquoi avoir accepté alors ?

-Parce que tu es plus dans le besoins que moi ! Tu es à la rue si je ne te prends pas sous mon toit ! S'emporta Eren.

-Mais en attendant, tu risque de finir toi même à la rue parce que tu m'héberge !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rivaille ! Je suis dans la merde que tu sois là ou pas ! Je ne suis pas née dans une famille de riche ! Je suis pauvre ! Je suis né pauvre ! Et en plus, maintenant je suis orphelin, sauf que je ne peux pas travailler vu que je n'ai pas 18 ans ! Et l'argent que j'ai reçus de mes parents je les gardes pour mes études, sauf qu'à ce rythme, je vais devoir y renoncer pour payer mes factures, même avec l'aide de Mikasa je ne m'en sortirais pas termina Eren plus pour lui qu'autre chose .

-Justement, laisse moi t'aider !

-Putain Rivaille non c'est non merde !

Rivaille inspira profondément et regarda Eren glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Sauf que si Eren craquait, il allait y avoir des dégât, la dernière fois, il avait fini à l'hôpital.

-Qui est Mikasa ? Fini par demander Rivaille.

-Ma sœur, elle vit à la capital.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de t'aider ?

-Je lui dois déjà un totale de deux mois de loyer , je ne veux pas augmenter ma dette.

-Eren.

-Putain Rivaille c'est non grogna-t-il entre ses dents tout en serrant les poings pour ne pas craquer, ce que remarqua le plus vieux.

L'adolescent tremblait et était à bout. En même temps, c'est compréhensible pour un gosse de 17 ans, devoir vivre comme un adulte sans aide ni emploi, juste avec des sous sur un compte et ce que sa sœur lui envoi, c'est impossible. Et pourtant, lui vivait comme ça.

Revenant à lui, il vit Eren partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont la porte claqua derrière lui. Aussitôt Rivaille en profita pour prendre son téléphone et composer un numéros. Entendant les sonneries, il pria pour que la personne décroche et faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil lui répondre.

-Rivaille ? Que me vaut ton appelle ?

-J'ai besoins de ton aide.


	8. Chapter 8

Rivaille fronça les sourcils en devinant le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour essayer de garder son calme quant au discours qui allait suivre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appellé à lui, il avait eu de très gros ennuis. Et là, il s'apprêtait à refaire appelle à lui, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui, pourtant, il était près à endosser les responsabilités. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas besoins de faire cela. Il pourrait très bien jouer les gros connard et profiter de l'hospitalité qui lui était offerte et ne pas l'aider comme lui avait gueulé un peu plus tôt Eren. Mais Quelque chose le pousser à se foutre dans la merde pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser se gosse ainsi, dans une tel merde, alors qu'il peut l'aider. Lui qui l'a hébergé sans condition ni contre partie, juste par gentillesse. Il se devait de lui rendre la pareille.

-Alors comme ça tu as besoins de moi ? C'est bizarre, la dernière que je t'ai eu au téléphone, tu m'as dis et je site : « Va brûler en enfer et que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi connard », et là, tu me demande de l'aide ?

Rivaille inspira profondément, se retenant de l'envoyer bouler pour au finale cassez son téléphone. Si il endurait tout ça, c'était pour Eren.

-C'est pas pour moi enfoiré.

Un rire se fit entendre et Rivaille était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il fallait qu'il se calme et vite. Fermant les yeux, il se répétât dans sa tête « Tu fais ça pour Eren » afin de ne pas craquer.

-Oh ! Et qui est donc cette personne ?

-Tu fermes t'a gueule et tu te contente de foutre 2000 euros sur le compte que je vais te donner c'est clair ?

L'homme ricana dans l'oreille de Rivaille avant de soupirer.

-Très bien, donne moi tout ce dont j'ai besoins.

* * *

Le noiraud raccrocha une demi heure plus tard et jura. Il avait qu'une envie, c'est de casser la gueule à cet enfoiré ! Bon, heureusement pour lui, il avait accepté de mettre l'argent. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre qu'Eren le découvre. Surtout que lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est lui qui l'a aidé, il allait le tuer, mais bon, en attendant, autant faire comme si de rien était. C'était une surprise de taille.

Soupirant, Rivaille retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, et au même moment, Eren sortit tel une furie, allât se prendre un torchon qu'il passa sous l'eau en sautillant et retourna en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, Rivaille fixa la porte de la chambre. Il le sentait pas. Il avait un très mauvais présentement. Entendant un jurons sortir de derrière la porte de bois, le plus vieux fini par se lever pour aller voire se qui ce passait. Levant la main, il se rappela les mots d'Eren, et fini par ouvrir sans frapper comme lui avait dis de faire le jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt.

-Oï gamin, qu'est-ce qui ce... ? Passe fit-il en se figeant pour fixer sur le lit, la grosse tâche rouge qui avait sali les draps, ainsi que le cuter ensanglanté qui trônait non loin.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête pour voir la lumière de la salle de bain allumé et sans réfléchir, y allât. Poussant la porte, il tomba sur un Eren très pâle, qui tenait un torchon contre son poignet bien ouvert d'où coulait des litres de sang au dessus de son lavabo. Celui-ci qui jusque là avait ses yeux baissé, le releva pour croiser ceux de Rivaille dans le miroir et se figea. Il n'avait pas prévus qu'il entre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à cela. En fait, personne jusqu'à maintenant ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi instable. Il ne l'avait certes pas vu s'ouvrir les veines, mais cela suffisait pour comprendre que l'adolescent n'allait pas bien du tout émotionnellement mais surtout psychologiquement.

Croisant les bras, Rivaille fronça les sourcils.

-Tu m'explique ? Demanda-t-il froidement, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la tête en direction de son bras qui semblait toujours perdre beaucoup de sang.

-Je me suis coupé avec un cuter, rien de grave lâcha-t-il en baissant de nouveau le regard, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

S'avançant vers Eren, il ne lui fallut que deux pas avant qu'il ne soit à ses côtés et qu'il ne prenne son poignet, arrachant un cris de douleur au plus jeune.

-Putain lâche moi ça fait mal ! Cracha-t-il.

-Tu appelles ça rien de grave ?! Tu t'entaille les veines et tu oses me dire que tu vas bien ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Fou moi la paix et mêles-toi de t'es affaires merde ! Hurla Eren en le repoussant, mais étant tenu au poignet, il ne réussi qu'à se faire mal.

-C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait saisir la main que l'on nous tend ? Tu ne serais pas du genre « fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais » ?

-Rivaille... Gémi le plus jeune.

-Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ?

-Rivaille...

-Depuis combien de temps tu t'ouvres les veines Eren ! Fini-t-il par crier.

-Trois mois maintenant lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Répondit-il enfin en pleurant sous la douleur mais aussi sous la pression émotionnelle de ses derniers temps qu'il gardait enfui en lui.

Rivaille plongea son regard dans le sien, avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau et de mettre son poignet dessous. Il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et pris le torchon auquel il déchira une petit bande qui lui servir à faire un garrot au bras d'Eren pour stopper la circulation du sang le temps qu'il s'en occupe. En effet, Eren n'avait pas fait d'étude médicale ou autre, mais il avait réussis à s'ouvrir sur une veine disons stratégique ce qui faisait qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang en très peu de temps. Ouvrant un tiroir au hasard, Rivaille eu la chance de trouver tout de suite ce dont il avait besoins. Il sortit donc du coton, une pince, du désinfectant, un fil et une aiguille. Posant tout ça à côté, il retira son poignet de sous l'eau et lui demanda de mettre le reste de torchon dessous pour ne pas foutre du sang et de l'eau partout. Il fit alors couler de l'eau bouillante et courut dans la cuisine prendre un bol. Il revint très vite et le remplit d'eau. Là, il le posa avec le reste et allât dans la chambre. Il retira les draps tachés et prit le cuter pour le mettre dans l'évier, et mit les couettes au sale. Revenant auprès d'Eren qui grimaçait dût à la fois au garrot et à la douleur de sa plaie ouverte à l'air libre, Eren obéit lorsque le plus vieux lui dit d'aller sur son lit. Une fois dessus, il vit Rivaille revenir avec tout ce qui faut. S'asseyant, il prit un morceaux de coton avec la pince et l'imbiba de désinfectant pour le passer sur sa blessure, qui fit grimacer Eren de douleur. Par réflexe, il recula son bras et Rivaille le reprit pour le maintenir en place. Une fois nettoyé, Rivaille jeta le coton, et revint pour passer à la mission : Recoudre la plaie. En voyant Rivaille stériliser l'aiguille, Eren prit peur et recula.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ?! Lâcha-t-il d'une vois sanglotante.

-Te recoudre, tu ne vas pas rester avec ta plaie ouverte !

-Mais je peux très bien aller à l'hôpital.

-Et payer avec quel argent ? Maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et me laisser te recoudre, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de t'ouvrir les veines ! Termina tout aussi durement Rivaille en commençant à le recoudre.

Eren, pour ne pas crier, dût se mordre son autre poignet. Rivaille qui le vit le força à enlever sa main avant d'enlever le garrot qui ne servait plus vraiment à grand chose, et lui pris la main.

-Serre si t'a mal.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. On aurait dit qu'il allait lui broyer la main tant il serrait fort. Les yeux fermé et serrant les dents, il essayait de se concentrer sur la main de Rivaille qui tenait la sienne et lui caressait le dos de la main de son pouce comme pour le rassurer et le calmer. Cela ne marchait pas bien évidemment, mais au moins, il avait pus survivre à cet étape. Lorsque celle-ci fut fini, Eren rouvrit ses yeux larmoyant pour voir Rivaille couper le fil avec ses dents, et baissa son regard vers la cicatrice qui était désormais sur son bras.

En vérité, Eren n'avait qu'une seule cicatrice malgré les nombreuses fois où il c'était ouvert étant donné qu'à chaque fois, il se rouvrait la même cicatrice.

Respirant profondément, Eren regarda Rivaille partir ranger le matériel et jeter l'aiguille avant de revenir avec des bandes pour bander son poignet.

-Évite de le trifouiller et ne le mouille pas quant tu vas à la douche, je te le changerais lorsque ce sera nécessaire fini par lui dire le plus vieux lorsqu'il eu terminé.

Eren hocha la tête, silencieux, et regarda Rivaille repartir dans la salle de bain, puis dans le salon, sans un regard vers lui. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse, Eren les entoura de son bras valide, tout en regardant son bandage. Il avait, encore une fois, merdé bien comme il faut. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Eren enchaînait catastrophe sur catastrophe. La dernière fois, il avait perdus tellement de sang, qu'il c'était évanouie une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, à son réveille, le médecin qui c'était occupé de lui, lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais Eren n'avait pas répondu. Il était resté silencieux. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que lorsque le médecin avait fait la remarque sur le faites qu'il avait « bien visé ». C'est là qu'Eren avait dis d'une voix monotone qu'il savait beaucoup de chose sur la médecine, dont ça, de part son défunt père qui était médecin.

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux, et fini par s'endormir sur son lit sans draps, et encore tout habillé


	9. Chapter 9

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, papillonnant jusqu'à s'être habitué à la pénombre des lieux. Étant sur le dos, il lui fallu, juste, tourner la tête en direction des fenêtres pour voir les chiffres, d'abord flous, de son réveil. 03:00. Eren soupira en levant ses bras avant de grimacer en reposant celui blessé. Se frottant le visage de sa main valide, il fini par se redresser en gémissant de douleur dû à son avant bras qui le lançait. Rejetant les draps, il posa ses pieds à terre, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur et fini par se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Allumant la lumière de la pièce, Eren plissa les yeux afin de s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité et s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo en fixant son reflet dans la glace.

Il ressemblait à un zombie avec ses cernes sous les yeux, sa pâleur cadavérique et ses cheveux en bataille. Laissant retomber sa tête, il tomba sur la bande blanche entourant son poignet, et son regard sembla s'assombrir. Il effleura le tissu du bout des doigts avant de figer son mouvement.

« Que je ne te revois plus jamais faire de conneries merdeux ! » Se rappela Eren, jusqu'au timbre de la voix de Rivaille.

Se redressant, Eren éteignit la lumière avant d'aller ouvrir sa porte pour découvrir Rivaille sur le canapé, des couvertures recouvrant son corps allongé, et ses yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision.

Celui-ci, en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, dériva son regard de la télé vers le corps d'Eren qui paraissait frêle et immobile, semblant hésiter à faire un mouvement ou à prendre la parole.

-Va dormir gamin, j'ai pas envie que tu t'éclate au sol.

Eren, qui avait le regard baissait, garda le silence. Il était fatigué, certes, mais ne voulait pas retourner au lit. Pas seul en tout cas. Il savait, comme chaque fois qu'il « chavirait », qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir si il était seul. Alors, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour faire sa demande.

-Viens avec moi... T'es pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé alors que mon lit est double...

Rivaille le fixa un moment avant de fermer les yeux, se retenant de rire ou de sourire.

-On en a déjà parlé, le canapé me va, va dormir maintenant.

-Mon lit est plus confortable et...

-Eren, et si tu me demandais directement ce que tu veux ?

Eren se tut, et baissa la tête. Heureusement pour lui qu'il faisait nuit car sinon, le plus vieux l'aurait vu rougir comme une tomate trop mur ! Il tirait sur son haut de sa main valide, l'autre restant pendus dans le vide.

Devait-il demander ou bien laisser tomber, lui souhaiter bonne nuit et retourner dans son lit pour passer une nuit blanche ? Soupirant, il se laissa dompter par sa timidité et laissa tomber.

-Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il enleva son bas qui le gênait et échangea son haut pour un t-shirt de nuit noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Il se glissa dans les draps et ferma les yeux. Il passa une bonne heure à tourner virer dans son lit avant de soupirer. Il ressortit de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour boire un coup. Il revint une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre et se remit sous les draps. Dirigé vers les fenêtres, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un bras lui enserrer la taille.

-La prochaine fois, demande moi au lieu de dire des trucs aussi con lâcha Rivaille avant d'enlever son bras et de lui tourner le dos.

Fermant les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche, près à dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'Eren n'arrêtait pas de bouger mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit Eren se coller à son dos. Le jeune homme avait posé ses deux mains à plat au niveau de ses omoplates et il frottait son nez contre le bas de sa nuque en respirant calmement comme un chaton replié en boule contre sa mère.

Restant un moment, il fini par sentir l'adolescent se détendre et cesser tout mouvements, signe qu'il s'était endormi et décida de faire de même, fermant les yeux à son tour pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore dans un demi-sommeil, et soupira en voyant l'heure qu'il était. 08:15. Il était en retard. Avec les événements de la vaille, il avait complètement oublié de mettre son réveil, et voilà le résultat. Soupirant, il se tourna vers la source de chaleur dans son lit, se collant à elle, et décida de se rendormir.

Pas qu'il soit flemmard ou qu'il n'aime pas l'école, au contraire, mais disons plutôt qu'il était très fatigué et ne se sentait pas en forme du tout. Et puis, il était bien là, dans son lit au chaud. Sans oublier le fait que même si il se levait en catastrophe, ou pas, qu'il se préparait, prenait, ou pas, son petit déjeuné, et qu'il courait jusqu'au lycée, il aurait loupé toute la première heure de cours. Alors autant commencer dans sa lancé, et ne pas venir de la journée.

Eren se laissa donc happer par le sommeil qui l'appelait tel le serpent appelant Eve au péché dans le jardin d'Éden et se rendormit.

Ouvrant les yeux, Eren gémi à cause de la lumière qui s'invitait dans la pièce et agressait ses pauvres petits yeux. Se les frottants, il tendit le bras à côté de lui, mais tomba sur un matelas vide de tout corps. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Rivaille assit sur le rebord du lit, qui le regardait de son éternelle air impassible. Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, il se mit sur le ventre, serrant son coussin en enfouissant son visage dedans, faisant comprendre au plus vieux qu'il souhaitait dormir. Celui-ci le remarqua bien vite, le jeune homme étant déjà repartit dans le pays des songes. Tendant la main, Rivaille la passa dans ses cheveux bruns avant de se lever. Il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire couler du café. Là-bas, il resta appuyé contre le rebord, fixant la machine lui servir son breuvage, et soupira lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Sortant donc de la cuisine, il ouvrit la porte et se figea en relevant un sourcil sur une femme visiblement plus âgée qu'Eren mais bien plus jeune que lui, les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, sûrement d'origine asiatique vu ses yeux bridés noirs, et une écharpe rouge autour du cou. Celle-ci, en voyant Rivaille ouvrir les yeux et se figea en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'es qui ? Demanda sèchement la femme, ce qui agaça Rivaille.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, c'est toi qui viens frapper.

-Je suis la grande sœur d'Eren.

-Mikasa ? Dit-il plus pour lui en se redressant.

-Alors, t'es qui toi ?

-Parle moi autrement gamine s'énerva le noiraud.

-Où est Eren ?

-Il dort !

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Rivaille, le soutenant, avant d'entrer sans demander la permission. Rivaille soupira et referma la porte avant d'aller en direction de la chambre, laissant la femme au milieu du salon, qui le regardait rentrer, sans frapper, dans la chambre de son frère, se demandant qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici, et surtout, qui était-il par rapport à Eren ?

N'y prêtant pas attention, Rivaille referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança vers le lit du lycéen qui était toujours sur le ventre, serrant toujours son coussin, s'asseyant sur le bord, tout en glissant sa main sur son dos. Le bruit qu'émit le jeune homme au contacte de ses caresses lui indiqua qu'il était réveillé.

-Il faut que tu te lèves commença-t-il doucement sans pour autant montrer d'émotion.

-Fatigué...

-Il y a Mikasa.

Eren gémi de nouveau en ouvrant les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui d'acier de son colocataire, avant de soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veux ?

-Je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place gamin, c'est ta sœur, pas la mienne.

-J'arrive fini-t-il par soupirer.


	10. Chapter 10

Traînant des pieds, Eren sortit en baillant de sa chambre, avant que Rivaille ne lui fasse faire demi-tour pour enfiler un bas. Revenant, donc, cette fois-ci, habillé, il sourit à sa sœur qui fronça les sourcils, le lui faisant perdre sa joie. En générale, ça sentait les soucis quant elle était comme ça. Est-ce le fait qu'il y ait Rivaille ? Probable, mais bon, il lui suffisait de lui expliquer pour qu'elle comprenne et redevienne gentil avec lui... enfin, si on veux.

Alors que le plus vieux partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, Eren partit se chercher de quoi boire dans le frigo.

-Vas-y, déballe, qu'on en finisse.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt en pointant Rivaille du doigt qui fronça les sourcils à ce geste.

Eren soupira. Comme il l'avait prédis, sa sœur n'avait pas apprécié de tomber sur lui en pyjama. Remarque, c'est un peu normale. Vous venez voire votre petit frère même pas majeur et vous tomber sur un vieux – mais sexy- Rivaille.

Avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, il répondit d'un air ennuyé à sa sœur qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Mikasa, laisse moi te présenter Rivaille, le petit-fils de Mme Arnaud ! Celle-ci ma demandé de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve du boulot et donc un appartement. Donc maintenant, si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es là ?

Mikasa fronça les sourcils avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une feuille qui fit froncer les sourcils à Eren mais aussi à Rivaille qui savait de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu m'explique ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant le papier sur le bar que pris Eren en buvant.

Le dépliant de sa main libre, il manqua de s'étouffer en recrachant le liquide. Dans ses mains était son relevé de compte qui lui indiquait un solde de 2487,56 euros !

Comment est-ce possible ?! Il avait reçus hier son relevé et il n'avait même pas 500 euros ?! Posant sa brique de jus, il courut prendre son précédent relever et le ramena pour comparer. Sa sœur s'avança alors et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Comment avait-il pus avoir 2000 euros sur son compte en même pas 24h et sans être sortit ni même quoi que ce soit ? Posant l'une de ses mains sur le comptoir et l'autre sur sa hanche, elle se tourna vers Eren qui leva les bras en l'air sans comprendre. Sa sœur fit alors demi tour et récupéra son sac. Devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers son frère, toujours dans la cuisine, qui avait tout de même baissé les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, il cacha son avant bras bandé derrière son dos en riant bêtement.

-Haha, tu sais comment je suis maladroit.

Soupirant, Mikasa ouvrit la porte et sortit de l'appartement, sans un regard ni même un au revoir mais bon, Eren y était habitué, le problème à régler, était plutôt petit, musclé, avait un sale caractère et une vulgarité sans précédent.

Se tournant vers Rivaille, il le rejoignit et lui jeta le papier à la figure, énervé. Il avait préféré attendre que sa sœur parte pour s'expliquer avec le plus vieux.

-Je t'avais dis de ne rien faire ! Merde ! Putain d'enculé de vieux con têtu et borné ! Je ne sais même pas à qui je dois 2000 euros ! Non mais 2000 euros ! Il t'es passé quoi par la tête ! T'a fumé du shit ou quoi ?!

Gardant le silence, Rivaille posa la feuille sur la table basse, et se releva lentement et calmement. Eren déversant toujours sa colère sur lui en l'insultant de tous les noms. Il s'avança alors vers lui qui recula sans pour autant arrêter. Il le fit reculer, calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur et sans prévenir plaqua sa main sur le mur non loin de sa tête avec force, faisant sursauter et taire Eren, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, bien qu'apeuré.

-C'est bon ? T'a fini petit con ?

-Je !

Il tapa le mur de sa main, faisant de nouveau sursauter Rivaille.

-Je t'aide et voilà comment tu me remercie ? Je me souviens pas avoir était aussi connard avec toi quant tu as accepté de m'héberger ? Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais c'est pas toi qui m'a dis que je devais accepter la main que l'on me tendait ? Pourtant c'est ce que je fais ? Donc maintenant, tu ferme ta gueule, où je m'occupe de le faire, car pour ta gouverne, tu n'as rien à rembourser car c'est moi qui m'en charge.

-Je t'avais dis de...

-Eren, je viens de dire quoi ? Menaça Rivaille.

-Je t'avais dis...

-Eren.

-Je-

-Putain ! S'emporta Rivaille alors qu'il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Eren c'était alors figé en ouvrant grand les yeux, surpris mais aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Se reculant, Rivaille plongea son regard d'acier dans l'océan et la prairie d'Eren qui était cramoisi.

-La prochaine que je te dit ta gueule, tu fermes ta gueule, c'est clair ?

Eren hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas et Rivaille s'éloigna alors du plus jeune pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'Eren partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Eren était appuyé contre sa porte, la main sur la bouche, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce que venais de faire Rivaille. Son esprit lui repassait en boucle la scène alors qu'il avait encore la texture de ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs goûts, comme si le baisé n'avait jamais été rompu et se prolongé en ce moment.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pour le faire taire ? Ou bien par envie ? Mais si c'était le cas, avait-il juste eu envie de l'embrasser, ou est-ce autre chose ?

Fermant les yeux, Eren se jeta sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait, non, pas honte, mais était très gêné. Oui. D'autant plus qu'il avait apprécié la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se surprenait à les vouloirs à nouveaux sur sa bouche, pour les sentir, les goûter à nouveau.

A cette pensée, Eren s'enfonça un peu plus la tête sous les coussins alors qu'il tapait des pieds avec force et rapidité. Il se figea cependant lorsqu'il entendit Rivaille se racler la gorge. Relevant la tête, il se retourna vers lui, étant sur le ventre, toujours rouge, et le vit appuyé sur le mur, la porte fermé, signe qu'il le regardait faire depuis un moment. Sans chercher à comprendre, il laissa retomber sa tête dans les coussins, étouffant un gémissement de désespoir.

-Eh bah, qu'est-ce que se sera quant tu baiseras ! Intervint Rivaille en s'avançant pour se poster à côté de lui.

-RIVAILLE ! Hurla Eren en se redressant pour rougir en le voyant assit à côté de lui, sur le rebord du lit, le regardant de son éternelle air impassible qui le déstabilisait.

Celui-ci ricana avant de se pencher vers lui, pour enfuir son visage dans son cou, le faisant rougir si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Des frissons le parcouraient alors que le plus vieux frottait son nez contre son cou, tout en respirant son odeur.

-Heu... Je veux pas dire mais c'est super gênant là...

Rivaille ricana de nouveau et comme pour augmenter son trouble, il monta sur le lit pour s'allonger entièrement sur lui qui était dos au lit et qui était à deux doigt de s'évanouir. Il retourna ausculter le creux de son cou alors qu'Eren essayait de le repousser sans grande conviction.

-Ri-Rivaille, c'est super embarrassant là... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Eren en détournant le regard alors que Rivaille redressa sa tête, surplombant son corps.

-Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça, enfin bon dit-il avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard d'Eren qui se laissa retomber contre le matelas en soupirant.


End file.
